You're gonna go far kid !
by les-premiers-baisers
Summary: OS. George s'ennuie en retenue avec Snape. Il tente le tout pour le tout afin de la rendre plus attractive.


**Embrasse-moi dessus bord**

Personnages à JKR.

Couple : George Weasley & Séverus Snape

Genre : Romance - Humour

Rating : M

Titre :_ You're gonna go far kid !_

_

* * *

_

**oO°**

George Weasley regardait son rouleau de parchemin avec désespoir. Il avait beau lire et relire l'énoncé, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Il planchait depuis déjà 20 minutes sur son devoir et n'avait répondu qu'a une malheureuse question.

Il jeta un regard noyé à son professeur qui corrigeait des copies assis à son bureau. George oscillait donc entre plusieurs sensations. D'abord il était outré que Snape lui ai collé cette retenue sans raison (enfin... sans bonne raison). Ensuite il était ennuyé de ne pouvoir répondre à aucune question du devoir, et pour finir, il était irrémédiablement troublé par le profil de son professeur de potion.

Bien sur, George le détestait, tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point. Mais ça aurait été hypocrite d'affirmer que le spécialiste en potion n'avait pas un certain charme.

Enfait, il était quand même la parfaite incarnation du brun ténébreux et George avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer en cette minute.

Il n'avait qu'une solution pour régler tous ses problèmes en même temps. Se lever. Sauter sur Snape. Lui faire prendre le plus formidable pied de sa vie. Ainsi il n'aurait pas à rendre son devoir, il assouvirait ses plus basses pulsions et Snape l'aurait en si haute estime qu'il ne le punirait plus sans raison. (ou alors seulement pour des retenues un peu particulières).

Mais George avait conscience que c'était un peu risqué. La dernière relation affective de Séverus remontait a une chauve-souris asmathique qu'il avait pris sous son aile il y avait 2 ans de ça.

Il s'aperçut que ses pensées divaguantes l'avait fait écrire n'importe quoi. Bon au moins sa feuille était remplie.

Il posa son menton dans sa main et se remit à contempler son professeur. Mais celui-ci, interpellé par sa position peu orthodoxe, s'en aperçut rapidement. Il toisa son élève et pris la parole d'une voix trainante.

- Monsieur Weasley... Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Je vous regarde Monsieur.

George avait décidé de laisser la prudence de côté et avait choisis un ton mutin. Snape haussa un sourcil qui aurait fait trembler n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué.

- Vous cherchez probablement à faire perdre des points à votre maison. A moins qu'un mois de retenues avec Rusard ne soit votre objectif.

George eu un frisson. Rrrrh la voix de son professeur était terriblement sexy lorsqu'il le menaçait.

Son cerveau se mit temporairement sur pause et le jeune homme se leva. Il commença à déboutonné sa robe de sorcier sous le regard perplexe de Snape

- Sans vouloir vous offenser Weasley, pouvez vous me dire exactement quel sévices vous cherchez a obtenir en vous conduisant de la sorte ?

George ne répondit pas. Il fit glisser sa robe sur ses bras et planta son regard dans celui de Séverus. Celui-ci aurait bien engueulé le jeune homme mais du moment où celui-ci avait capturé son regard, il n'avait même plus réussis à lui jeter des œillades assassines.

Snape se sentait bizarrement perturbé par l'attitude su jeune homme. Personne ne l'avait auparavant regarder dans les yeux de la sorte. Le regard de son entourage était fuyant. Et pour cause. Snape savait que son autorité et sa méchanceté venait de son regard. Il pouvait glacer une classe entière rien qu'en leur jetant un petit coup d'oeil.

Et cela l'arrangeait. Séverus n'était pas sur d'avoir envie qu'on le regarde. Et pourtant c'est ce que faisait ce petit insolent, debout à coté de sa table de travail. Il dévorait Séverus du regard. Son air était carnassier. Il ne semblait même pas hésiter une seconde.

D'un geste si soudain que Séverus en fut surpris, il retira son pull en grosse laine, dévoilant... OH MERLIN !

Les yeux de l'ex serpentard ne purent que déraper sur le corps de George Weasley *.

Il portait un T-shirt relativement moulant qui dévoilait un torse délicatement sculpté par le quidditch et un jean un peu large, taille basse.

Puis d'une démarche chaloupée, ne laissant soudain aucun doute sur son appartenance sexuelle, (à comprendre : plus gay tu meurs) il se dirigea tranquillement jusqu'au bureau de Snape.

Celui-ci , sentant l'imminence du danger, se ressaisit.

- Weasley, pour votre propre survie, je vous conseille de retourner vous asseoir. Remarqua t-il d'une voix neutre.

Pourtant, neutre, il ne l'était pas. Il sentait le sang palpiter dans ses tempes et se retenait pour ne pas avaler des yeux le corps juvénil et pourtant furieusement viril qui s'avançait vers lui avec détermination. George ignora la menace, monta sur l'estrade et d'un gestes tout naturel il s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de son professeur. Geste qui aurait du lui valoir une mort immédiate et instantanée et qui ne provoqua pourtant, chez l'expert en potion, qu'une rougeur suspecte au niveau des pommettes.

Et selon George, le Snape timide était encore plus bandant que le Snape dominateur.

Et vu l'endroit où le roux était assis, Séverus aurait eu du mal a ignorer le fait.

- Professeur, préférez-vous que je finisse de me déshabiller moi même où allez-vous enfin vous décidez a participer ?

Séverus Snape faillit répondre « Avada kedavra » Mais le jeune roux avait plongé la tête dans son cou et mordillait consciencieusement sa clavicule.

Snape n'y tenait plus. Ce petit allumeur allait avoir ce qu'il méritait.

Le professeur, ferma posessivement ses bras dans le dos du jeune homme et d'une main expert se faufila sous le T-shirt.

George ressentit un frisson si intense quand la main de Snape entra en contact avec son épiderme qu'il se colla plus profondément a lui.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Qui aurait cru que Snape aurait la peau si douce et si sucrée ? Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait mais c'était impossible.

D'un geste efficace, l'homme venait de lui retirer son T-shirt. Il croisa alors ses yeux. Séverus avait une lueur prédatrice dans ses prunelles noires qui firent exploser quelque chose en George.

Pris de frénésie, il déboutonna son pantalon, s'acharnant férocement sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

Le sentiment d'urgence les broyait l'un comme l'autre et d'un geste brutal le spécialiste des potions se mit debout, soulevant George jusqu'au bureau ou il le posa sans douceur.

Le corps du jeune homme était mince et noueux. Il se délectait des muscles secs qui se tendaient sous ses doigts. Snape s'agrippait à George comme on se raccroche à une corniche pour ne pas tomber dans le gouffre. A l'inverse, le gryffondor se laissait sombrer, enivré par ses sens, enivré par la domination. Il avait envie de violence et de jouissance. Son cerveau hurlait : DANGER! DANGER! DANGER! mais son corps était définitivement décider a extraire chaque parcelle de plaisir, et l'ignorait fermement. En quelque instants, sans qu'il ai très bien réalisé comment, George se retrouva nu, assis sur le bureau, enserrant les hanches, tout aussi dénudées de la terreur de Poudlard.

Snape ne bougeait plus, regardant le corps qui s'offrait a lui. Contrairement à son partenaire, il était maitre de ses gestes et se retenait quelque peu. Mais quand il s'était détaché de George Weasley, il l'avait vu tel qu'il était. Un gamin insolent de beauté et de victoire. Débordant de jeunesse. Le sexe et le corps entier tendu vers lui avec un désir passionné et dévorant.

George profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour approcher son visage de Snape. Il s'avança lentement, laissant à son professeur le temps de comprendre ce qu'il allait faire, puis il l'embrassa.

Si le mouvement avait été vif, le baiser lui, en revanche était doux. Snape fut bouleversé par cette délicatesse déconcertante. Le gryffondor n'avait pas hésité un instant à l'allumer, lui sauter dessus, le déshabiller, le mordre en tout endroits et pourtant son baiser était fragile et doux, comme le serait un premier baiser. Il contrastait violemment avec le reste . Quand le serpentard voulu briser cette suavité, il plongea sa langue contre celle du rouquin, approfondissant le baiser, cherchant la bestialité des premier gestes. George le serra en effet plus fort, raffermissant sa prise autour de son bassin, pour que leur sexes se touchent, planta ses ongles courts dans les épaules de l'homme mais le baiser en fut plus intense, plus langoureux et pas moins fébrile.

Troublé, ce fut George qui brisa l'étreinte, et qui s'empara du membre viril de son professeur pour le guider en lui. Il passait à présent sa langue sur le contour de l'oreille de Snape provoquant chez lui de violents frissons.

Le plaisir avait repris ses droits et Séverus Snape ne ressentait plus que l'étroitesse du jeune homme qui l'enserrait. Toujours maitre de son esprit il pensait inlassablement à la langue de Weasley qui se balladait sur son corps le faisant trembler de plaisir. Ce petit était un peu trop doué...

Toujours en le serrant contre lui, Snape donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides, arrachant sans le savoir le peu de conscience qui restait a son partenaire.

Il n'avait pas été intime avec qui que ça soit depuis longtemps, aussi, il jouit bientôt dans un sursaut brutal.

Mais le jeune Weasley n'était pas satisfait. D'une main ferme il releva le visage essoufflé de son professeur et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il avait bien compris que ça n'était pas une bonne idée, que ça jurait avec ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce baiser rendait les choses réelles et plus humaines qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Merde c'était Snape et il le détestait. Mais il en avait juste terriblement envie.

Snape eu un gémissement suppliant qui signifiait à quel point il acceptait, appréciait, capitulait devant ce baiser et qui demandait également grâce. Un gémissement qui disait « encore » et « arrête ». Étonnement, cela mit George dans une colère folle. Il ne supportait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Son plaisir pour un simple baiser était intense, démesuré, douloureux. D'un mouvement rapide et appliqué, et descendit du bureau, contourna Snape et se colla derrière lui. Il caressa son dos un moment, le laissant bien sentir son excitation puis il introduit un doigt en lui. Puis un deuxième.

Quand il estima que sa patience ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage, il entra en lui, aplatissant le torse de Séverus contre la table.

- Vous êtes drôlement soumis professeur pour une terreur. Murmura t-il a son oreille. Puis il commença à son tour a faire des va et viens lancinants qui venaient frapper contre la prostate de l'ex serpentard. Ce dernier se mordait les lèvres de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser de bruit en sortir. Son sexe recommençait à durcir, au fil des coups de butoir. Il aurait voulu que George le caresse mais celui ci restait fermement accroché à ses hanches rendant son désir intolérable.

Quand le jeune homme vint, il poussa un grognement rauque en basculant sa tête en arrière. Puis il se laissa retombé sur le dos de son compagnon. Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, Puis George se retira et fit pivoter l'ex serpentard face à lui. Il constata rapidement que le désir avait reprit ses droits sur le corps de son professeur qui le regardait avec défi et un peu de malveillance.

Les mains de George se perdirent sur le torse pale de l'expert en potion et descendit lentement vers le sexe gonflé. Il regardait Snape fixement dans les yeux et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser dans cet état Monsieur... Remarqua t-il d'un ton joueur en glissant un doigt sur toute la longueur du sexe de Séverus.

- Ça serait fort peu civil. Convint Snape d'une voix froide, pour ne pas haleter d'excitation.

George posa donc ses lèvres humides sur l'épaule du ténébreux professeur et déposa ainsi, une longue série de baisers légers et piquants le long du torse de Séverus. Jusqu'à disparaître sous le bureau. Séverus ferma les yeux, s'appuyant des deux mains contre la table pour ne pas vaciller.

George Weasley, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, était définitivement doué avec sa langue.

**OO°**

Séverus s'écroula sur le bureau, secoué par un orgasme si puissant qu'il ne savait même pas que ça pouvait exister. Il était incapable de contrôler son corps et tremblait comme une feuille alors que des papillons dansaient dans son ventre et sous ses paupières. Son cœur palpitait a toute allure, il avait le souffle court et ses mains ne trouvaient plus la force de s'accrocher au bureau. Le plaisir, avait prit possession de chaque partie de son anatomie.

George en face de lui reboutonnait sa chemise plutôt fier de lui. On ne met pas le professeur le plus craint de Poudlard dans un état lamentable sans en retirer un certain orgueil.

Ce ne fut donc qu'une fois rhabillé que George daigna jeter un coup d'œil vers Snape. Celui-ci était affalé par terre, le dos contre le montant du bureau, toujours nu et les yeux fermés

- heu... professeur...

Comme il ne répondait pas, George fut pris de panique et s'accroupit très vite en donnant de petites tapes sur la joue de l'homme qui gisait a terre

- Professeur ? Professeur ? Séverus ?

La bouche de l'ex serpentard s'entrouvrit et il grommela

- Appelez-moi encore une fois par mon prénom et je vous enchaine dans les cachots.

George eu un sourire tendre.

- ça serait avec plaisir, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez en état pour ce soir. Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

Séverus Snape ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il ne voulait pas de l'aide de Weasley mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il grogna de mécontentement ce que George interpréta comme un oui et le jeune homme glissa son épaule sous l'aiselle de Snape pour le forcer à se relever. Il l'accompagna ainsi jusqu'à la chambre qui était mitoyenne a la salle de potion. Il mis son professeur au lit et eu a nouveau un sourire attendri. Ce soir il avait réussis a soumettre Snape et a le baiser jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne tienne plus debout. Il décida que c'était assez, rangea les vêtements de Snape et lança un sort de nettoyage. Puis il rejoins la tour gryffondor avec un intolérable petit sourire satisfait sur le visage

**oO°**

George écarquillait de grands yeux outrés. Il était assis devant son chaudron avec son binome favoris (son jumeau : Fred pour ceux qui ne le connaitrai pas...) et toute la classe avait les yeux braqués sur lui.

Snape venait de lui tendre nonchalamment un parchemin, qui a en croire les innombrables ratures rouges devait être une copie.

Oh le sale con ! Pensa George fou de rage. Il a quand même ramassé la copie qui trainait sur ma table et il l'a corrigé.

Il fixait avec rage l'énorme zéro rouge et les grands traits écarlates qui barraient sa copie. Il tremblait de colère.

Mais tout a coup, alors qu'il regardait son parchemin comme si celui-ci l'avait mordu, ses traits se détendirent et un petit sourire timide naquis sur son visage. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard froid de son professeur. Snape fit celui qui n'avait pas remarqué et repris son cours.

Mais qu'importe. Une vague immense d'un bonheur sans nom venait de traversé George Weasley. Tout en bas de la copie, dans la marge, Snape avait griffonné une appréciation dans laquelle tout un chacun aurait reconnu une ironie acerbe, mais que George su apprécier a sa juste valeur.

« Vous irez loin Weasley... »

**oO°**

Durée de l'histoire entre les personnages : Une nuit

Note scratienne : * comme je le comprends... [soupir] Désolée pour la facilité du scénario, mais le couple était assez peu ordinaire ... Lemon écrit sous l'emprise du Monbazilac. Profitez-en, je suis pas saoule souvent !


End file.
